Gift
by Redrosesforever
Summary: When Black Frequency misses her Christmas date with Knockout, what will she give him to make up for it?


First fic on here! ^v^

Hope people like it!

Transformers doesn't belong to me. Stupid HASBRO...

Gift

It was cold...and very dark. A single spotlight shone on her black and white frame, it being the only light. She looked around, hoping to find someone, anyone. She had never felt as scared as she did right now. Her mind started to wonder dangerous thoughts, which increased her frightened manner.

Tell herself that it was foolish to be so afraid, she cautiously took one step into the darkness. The light followed her, a comforting realization. As her optics started to adjust to the darkness, she saw that there were in fact things around her. With this, the air around her started to warm, and she became more comfortable with her surroundings. Suddenly, the light brightened a bit more, and she could see more of what was around her.

It was a short hallway, filled with things of her past. Three objects sat on each side. On the left there was a sword, a music note, and a comedy mask. Each had a plaque beneath them saying, "The truth you hold on the outside..." On the right there was a shruiken, an angel with broken wings, and a tragedy mask. They also had a plaque beneanth them saying, "...hides the monster within."

She realized what the objects meant. The sword meant honor, the music note peace, and the comedy mask humor. The shuriken meant pain, the angel lost hopes, and the tragedy mask sadness.

She walked along the hallway, until she soon came to a dead end, which held items as well. A beautiful glowing red and grey heart, and a golden statue of two lovers holding each other. They had a plaque as well, that said, "But no matter who you are, you will always find your place in this world." and with reading this, the light coming from above her widened and brightened, until she couldn't see any more. A soft male voice was calling her, gently, sweetly.

Frequency...

Frequency...

"Frequency!"

With a start, she woke up. She saw Knockout standing over her, as impatient as ever.

She groggily sat up. "Ugh...what is it, KO?" she said in a sleepy voice.

"We've been called to repair some drones! Get your aft out of bed and into the medbay!" He walked forward from where he was standing to the edge of her berth. He sat on it, sinking into the fluffy sheets and examining the end of his servos. He looked at her. "I'm not going 'til I've seen you leave this room."  
Rubbing the sleep out of her optics, she finally focused on reality.

Knockout was in her room.

With her.

ALONE.

Her face plate blushed a deep blue. "H-how the frag did you get into my room, Knockout?!" she semi-yelled while clutching the sheets closer to her frame.  
His gaze darkened, and he smiled. His voice deepened, and he leaned closer to her. He outstretched one servo and laid it near her pedes. The dim light overtop of him cast a shadow on his face plate, causing it to be that much more frightening and...attractive somehow. "Do you have any objection to me being in your room with you?"

She blushed even deeper, but her face plate still turned into a small snarl. "G-get out."

He chuckled, and moved off the berth, only to scootch in beside her. He smiled and lifted her gasket towards him, kissing her gently on her glossa. "Don't you know how much I love it when you snarl at me like that?" He kissed her again, feeling her smile beneath him. She suddenly pushed him back and lept out the berth. She was smirking at him.

"As much as I love you honey, we do have work to do. As you said." She winked at him, and walked towards the door. She opened it, and KO followed behind her, holding her back for a second to plant a quick peck on her cheek. She rolled her optics and hit him lightly, laughing at him. They traveled towards the medbay, desiding to take the short route through the torture chamber.

They were about to enter the room when KO suddenly stopped. She looked back at him. He looked...sad. "KO, are...are you okay?" He breathed deeply, and nodded. Since he was the one closest to the key-pad, he punched in the number and the door opened. The room had a dim light on, just enough so they could see through it.

Walking through it, Black Frequency noted the many devices they used on bots that were hanging on the wall. A shiver went through her spine, thinking of they could do.

Then they walked past the torture beds. There were some berths in the room, five on each side, and surprisingly all of them were filled. Of course, the bots laying on them had been offlined a long time ago, most of them Autobots. But there was one Decepticon on the tenth berth...

Wait a click...she squinted, and she made out a familiar face.  
It was the face of Breakdown.

She stopped, was this where Knockout had taken Cylas?

KO looked back at her, and gave a sad sigh. He seemed to know what she was thinking.

"You can't believe the joy I felt scrapping that fragger," he said quietly, "He deserved it, every bit of it..." She looked at him, optics full of sadnes and understanding, and looked back down. How dare the fleshies take away their friend and replace his honest spark with a human!

"He didn't deserve it." She turned her frame towards KO. "Breakdown. He didn't deserve to been offlined this way...There's nothing we can do about it, KO. We have to move on...we both have to." She placed a comforting servo on his chassis. He looked at her, and gave a small smile. They walked out of the other exit of the room, holding each other's servo to comfort the loss.

A few hours later...

"Ugh, I swear, if I have to repair another stupid, slagging drone, I will offline them instead!" She stormed through the halls, obviously mad that her entire day had been wasted, a day she was planning to go out on a Christmas date with Knockout! She was so fed up with the repairing, she left Knockout to fix the other bots. She couldn't even care less! She entered her room and with a thud, and flopped onto the berth, frusterated. The door closed with a whoosh.

"I'll probably have to reschedule the date...uuuuughhh..." she wondered out loud. "That reminds me...I wonder if KO and I are free for the next few days..."

With that, she accessed the time schedules from her memory bank. It turned out, they weren't free at all. Knockout was stuck in the medbay, and she had to stay in the lab for the next week. They would be completely separated for Christmas! She may be a robot, but she couldn't give up the chance to give Knockout something! With a frustrated groan, she shut off the data relay, and fell into statis.

The next day, around evening.

She was so BORED! She had only been in the lab for a few hours, and she had nothing to do! Sure, she had research, but it took her less time to complete it then what Megatron obviously thought it would. She didn't want to browse the Internet, she got tired of it after three hours.

What the slag else was there to do? Nothing. Except think. And do even more research on whatever the slag else there was to study.

She sat on the empty berth in the corner, putting her gasket against the wall. Drumming her claws against her arm, she let her processor wander, and several things came in mind.

The green Energon she was studying.

Dark Energon.

The corpse of Breakdown.

A gift for Knockout.

Hold on, that's it! She snapped out the berth, processor buzzing with ideas. The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. This could work! She paced around the room, concentrating more on her brilliant idea. She had the right tools and equipment, the right experience, Knockout wouldn't be able to see what she was doing, and had plenty of time.

She could bring Breakdown back to life.

A twisted, unfathomable quest for some, but she was so sure she could do it! It actually had happened before, she recalled seeing files on the computer. She ran to the screen, and typed in the file name, "Resurrection". A few files popped onto the screen. Laying them out over the screen, she re-read them over, becoming even more sure of herself. There were files of making an artificial spark and spark chamber, a single file explaining in detail how to re-boot a processor, and even a file on how to regain a bot's memory.

How oddly convinient!

This was perfect! She set to work immediently. She called a few drones to grab Breakdown's corpse, as well as a small portion of Dark Energon and an offlined drone frame. After all, she had to test run the process on somebot!

A few minutes later, they arrived. She ordered them to place the corpses on the examination berths, and to give the Dark Energon to her. And with that, they left the room. She was alone.

After a few hours of studying...

It was late into the night and most bots had turned infrom the night, but Black Frequency was still up. After staring at the screen for several hours, her optics were sore and weary, but nonetheless, she kept going.

In the past few hours, she gained important information on both the green Energon-which she dubbed Zeraphine just to give it a name-and the Dark Energon. She could combine the two substances, and that created an indigo coloured Energon. It had the same qualities as normal Energon, plus the positive effects of both the Zeraphine and the Dark Energon. It astounded her that the two substances somehow canceled out each other's defaults, and created this sort of super Energon. In addition to that, it was über powerful and tasted great! Yeah, she drank a bit of it. It worked exactly like regular Energon on her, except she felt a little more energized than before. Sort of like a sedated energy-drink, to compare it with a human drink.

From the Zeraphine, it still retained it's ability to enhance the response system. From the Dark Energon, it retained it's ability to strengthen the support system in the frame.

Both were key factors in reviving a bot. Perfect, she thought, and a wicked grin spread across her face.

She was now about to test the new Energon on the offlined drone, who simply had an important response wire broken in his spinal strut broken. An easy fix, she thought.

After fixing the drone, she filled the body up with regular Energon. She inserted a needle filled with the new Energon, and pumped it through his systems.

At first, nothing happened.

And then, the drone awoke. He looked at his servos, and looked around the room, curious. He spoke with a quiet voice. "H-How did I...I-I'm sure I was offlined, my neck was broken-"

She interrupted him, and held up a servo. "You were offlined. I have revived you using a new type of Energon I've created. If you want, you can leave now and see the other bots. If anything of what I'm doing reaches the audio receptors of other other bot, I will offline you." She glared at him. He scootched back a bit. She raised her eye ridge quizzically. "Understand?"

He drone slowly got up and walked out of the room, murmuring to himself. After he was gone, she thought over what she had accomplished in the day.

She had brought back a drone.

An offlined drone.

She had created LIFE.

With a cry of triumph, she thought about the possibilities she could accomplish! But...now that she thought of it, she shouldn't let this stuff get into Megatron's hands...she'll have to destroy it afterwards..."But for now, it's time to rest!" She plopped her weary frame onto the berth, and instantly fell into statis.

Three days later...

She had experimented with materials and different metals for about a day, and with success. She had built several different artificial sparks, all able to pump Energon and beat like a regular spark should. It was at first difficult, but nonetheless, she succeded.

The other two days she spent re-wiring Breakdown's processor and chassis, since the humans had literally torn the wires apart. Or was that Knockout? She really didn't care who did what, what mattered was that she had re-wired Breakdown.

She did have to give credit to Knockout, he did an excellent job at taking the body of Cylas out and cleaning the inside of Breakdown. Speaking of excellent jobs..."For not usualy being good with wiring and stuff, I've done a pretty awesome job at this!" she said to herself as she examined her handiwork.

Looking back at the monitor, which was filled with the instructions of how to re-wire a frame, she checked over her work once more. She found that she had mixed up two small wires, but besides that, it was perfect.

She sighed with exhilaration, she was almost done! All she had to do was search through Breakdown's memory core, find a memory, and re-boot his memory function! Then...he would function again! She squeed with excitement.  
She walked over to the berth, where a half-finished cube of Energon was. She sipped from the cube, tired. Smiling and holding the now finished cube, she nodded off into statis.

Two days later, near mid-afternoon...

Okay, so apparently process was a little more difficult then she had originally thought.

Breakdown had lived for so long, he had so many files of memories in his processor. And, after going through 546 files-yes, she had counted- there were no memories that were kept.

"Slagging M.E.C.H...they must have deleted the memories from his processor somehow..." she cursed. And there was still so many more to go... She groaned, and slammed her gasket on the keyboard. She propped her gasket on her left servo, tapped on the board with the other, and looked at the wires connecting Breakdown's mind to the computer.

She walked over to where his corpse was laying on the berth, and looked into his two repaired optics. They lacked the usual yellow colour that they normally held, instead they had the awful grey colour that dead bots had. She gave a small smile. "Soon, Breakdown...soon." She patted the top of his right arm.

She went back to the monitor again, and searched through the rest of the files.

A while later, on file number 782, she found something. It was a very small memory, but it was enough to re-boot his memory core. Re-watching the memory, it was when he was scouting for Energon with Knockout, a very recent memory. Suddenly becoming excited, she quickly input the codes required to activate the boot up process. After dealing with them, she could slowly see files popping up full of memories. It would take a bit before all the files were uploaded, but it was happening! She was going to bring Breakdown back to life! She smiled.

A few cycles passed, and a message popped up on the screen saying the files were full. She jumped and gave a loud squeal, she couldn't wait to actually boot Breakdown up! She hurried over to his frame, filling it with the special Energon and regular Energon, and attaching electric cables to get his spark beating once it activated.

She could hardly wait! She was so close! She couldn't give up now! She double checked everything to make sure it was perfect.

And then, the moment of truth. She took a deep cycle of air to calm herself. It didn't work.

She practically bounded to the moniter. She pressed the panel which activated the system.

Visible sparks of electricity flowed through the wires, leading towards Breakdown, promising life. As they traveled through his frame, his frame shook violently from all his nervous systems activating. The sounds of metal screeching across metal and the loud noises of the armour plates hitting each other was unbearable to her, and she clamped her servos over her audio receptors to muffle the sounds. After a few clicks, the noises stopped. She looked over to where Breakdown's body was.

It wasn't moving.

Frustrated, she walked over to him and shook him, crying out his name.

"Breakdown? Breakdown? Breakdown, can you hear me? Breakdown! No! Not after all my work! BREAKDOWN! Don't give up on me yet, soldier!" She shook him for a few clicks more, lubricant filling her optics. She hastily wiped them away. She had to appear strong, but she couldn't help it.

And for the first time in many solar cycles, Black Frequency cried.

She stayed at his body for a breem, looking over her failed project. She shook her gasket and scowled at herself. She turned towards the door and very slowly wasked towards it.

"Sigh, it was stupid, the whole idea was fragging stupid. Bringing back bots to life, hah, what was I thinking?" She sniffed, and tried to reasure herself. "Everybot has to move on, Frequency. At one time or another." She was about to open the door, her servo stretched over the key pad-

She heard a groan. She stopped in her tracks. Confused, she stood in her spot, listening for any other sounds. Then, the sound of metal shifting. As the pieces fell into place, she whipped around with wide optics. Her processor spun for a moment, but when they focused, she was in absolute shock.

Breakdown was moving. He was alive! She put her servos over her glossa to hide her excitement, and she instantly ran over to Breakdown's side. He wasn't moving much, but...he was alive! Cautiously, she spoke with a hushed voice.

"...Breakdown? Can you hear me? Breakdown?" He groaned in response, siting up a bit. She wanted to lay him down again, but she let him sit up for the time being.

"Wha...what...what happened?" He couldn't see anything. He rubbed his gasket with his right servo. He than onlined his optics, made a confused expression, and brought his servo to his face. He stared at it for a moment and than looked around the room, obviously not seeing Black Frequency. He looked with curious expressions.

"Am I...on the Nemesis? But...but how-? I'm sure I was offlined...""Breakdown." He looked down at her, obviously surprised to see her. She smiled at him. "You were. I don't know how to tell you this but...you're back." He stared at her, shocked, and she nodded. He stood up, wobbling a bit before getting used to the feeling again. She collided with him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, causing him to steady himself once more. After he did though, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Frequency, it's great to see you again. How's Knockout?" He pulled her back so he could look into her optics.

She chuckled. "Why don't we both go see him together?" He smiled and nodded to her. She sent a message through their com-link. "Knockout, are you busy right at the moment?" It didn't take long for a reply.

"Yeah, what is it? Is something wrong?" A touch of concern crept into his voice.

"No, just the opposite actually. Everything's going splendidly. Mind if I come and visit you?"

"Not at all. I'm about to finish the last bit of my work, then I'll be done for the rest of the week." She heard a slight chuckle at his end. Breakdown held down a snicker while she glared at him. She didn't want to spoil the surprise after all.  
She ended the transmission, and signaled for Breakdown to follow her. They traveled through the Nemesis, not being afraid to be seen by the other bots. They stared with wide optics, wondering why Breakdown was alive again. However, none of them stopped to question it.

They reached the medbay, and she told the Wrecker to stay put for a click. She entered the bay, and she saw Knockout studying the screen, totally captivated by the information. He didn't even hear her approach him, and only noticed her when she put her arms around his waist. Only then did chuckle and turn around to face her. She couldn't help the foolish grin that spread across her face, and she let go of him, swaying on the spot like an excited sparkling.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but is there any particular reason why you wanted to visit me?" He leaned against the dashboard, setting his servos behind him.

She smirked. "I do, I got you a present." He raised his eyebrows at that, obviously curious. "I know you'll love to see him." Knockout pushed himself off the panel. He crossed his arms.

"Him? What do you mean by him?" He looked desperately confused by now. She held up her servo as to say 'one moment', and she practically ran to the door to open it. She leaned her gasket outside, and spoke to the mysterious bot who was outside. Knockout wonderwhom hat she was up to. He shifted his weight to his right hip joint.

"It's okay, you can come in now." She stepped back to let the bot through. Knockout was uninterested...until he saw who it was. He first saw a familiar pede enter his view, followed by the well-built chassis which had a distinctive blue colour...only found on one bot he knew. His optics opened widely, and his arms uncrossed themselves. His expression was unreadable, something of a mix between shock, surprise, sadness, and joy. Lubricant started collecting in the corner of his optics.

It was Breakdown. The real Breakdown, not one infesated by a human, he could tell by the energy signal coming from him. It was him.

Breakdown walked until he was a few steps in front of Knockout. The red mech looked up into those two yellow optics which he had missed for so long.

He was speechless.

Breakdown seemed to know what his partner was thinking. He chuckled, "Missed me?" Knockout nearly wept from his voice, his friend's voice.

"Breakdown! Is it you? Not some creepy human experiment thingy?" Breakdown was plain confused at this question.

"What do ya' mean, a human experiment? What happened while I was gone?" He turned to look at both of them. Black Frequency just shrugged and continued smiling. She started slowly walking towards the door.

"I think it's best if you two catch up with each other. I'll leave you alone." She exited the med bay.

A few hours later, it was sunset. The Nemesis was flying over an ocean, so there were no mountains or building to get in the way. It was absolutely beautiful, the sun dying the clouds an array of colours. She leaned back from where she was sitting on the deck of the warship, her legs dangling over the edge dangerously, yet she wasn't afraid of falling.

The sunset brought memories, both good and bad. She thought of the times when she was back on Cybertron, and she would stare into the sunset after a long day of training. But it also reminded her of her last night on Cybertron, before her Sensi died...she tried not to think about that. She also remembered many times when she and Knockout would sit together and just talk. One time, they- well, that was better left unsaid. She chuckled, that didn't happen too long ago.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts, that she didn't notice a familiar face walking up behind her. As soon as he sat down though, Black Frequency noticed him.

"So," Breakdown said, staring into the sun as well, "What brings you to the deck?"

"Clearing my processor, I guess." She shrugged. "Why aren't you with Knockout?" She turned her gasket to face the mech.

"Knockout didn't sleep for two days, he fell asleep suddenly when I was talking to him. We were in your room, he was talking to me about you. I kinda put him on your berth, if you don't mind." He looked at her apologeticly.

She growled, and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Why does he keep doing that! How does he even know the code to my room?" She huffed. Breakdown chuckled. They turned back to the sunset, which was just disappearing on the horizon. They were quite for a few clicks, before the blue mech spoke.

"You know, there is such thing as the Well of Allsparks." Dumbfounded, Frequency turned to him, and he nodded. She set her gasket on her knees.

"The Well of Allsparks' a comfortable place. But...sometimes I missed being on the Nemesis. I don't know, probably 'cause I didn't offline Bulkhead myself." He thought for a moment. "Is the big lug still alive?" She gave a quick, sharp gave a deep laugh. "Good! Now he and I can settle old scores!"

Breakdown punched the air in front of him. She rolled her optics with a sarcastic smile on her face. He continued. "There's something else I need to tell ya'."

She grunted.

"Your Sensi says hi." She stared at him dumbfounded, and he nodded to her. Her optics stayed opened like that for a few clicks before she leaned back on her servos.

"Well, that's good to know," she said with a small they were both quiet after that, looking at the beautiful night sky filled with stars. She closed her optics. She was glad to have Breakdown back.  
Never had she ever given such a wonderful gift.


End file.
